


Little Swan Lost Fanart

by Aka_chan57



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilba is a ballet dancer, Fanart, Female Bilbo Baggins, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_chan57/pseuds/Aka_chan57
Summary: Fanart for Little Swan Lost written by ISeeFire
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Swan Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743620) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> Inspired by Little Swan Lost by ISeeFire.
> 
> I love ISeeFire's works and I HAD to draw Bilba. So tada~


	2. On prend la même et on recommencce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAD to draw her ... again and again ... and I HAD to draw Thorin in a tutu !


	3. Une dernière pour la route ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And again ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is supposed to know fashion but I couldn't regonise fashion even if it hits me in the face with it's purse ... So sorry x)


	4. In a dress




End file.
